


The Mist

by Mosstrokun



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dominant Bottom, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender Bender, I might change some tags if I feel like changing something, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long Tongue, M/M, Mouth Kink, Naga, Orgy, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Vanilla Kink, snake people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosstrokun/pseuds/Mosstrokun
Summary: (Y/N) hasn't sleep for days, so she resquested a sleeping potion from Solomon. But, Solomon being ever so mischievous added a second effect to said potion, in hopes of pranking the demon brothers with it.But instead the demon brothers got suprised by something else entirely.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue

"Here you go (Y/N), a sleeping potion, just what you asked for" Said Solomon, as he placed a small bottle of blue liquid on the girl's extended hands. 

"Thank... youuu..." (Y/N) said, as her forehead kept on kissing the school desk. Truly, she looked silly, with her head on the desk and her hands holding up the bottle skywards as if it was a holy item, but at that point she was so sleep deprived that not even looking silly mattered anymore, though, the only people there to see that was Simeon and Solomon himself, and any demons that were left in the classroom weren't really paying attention her antics.

She wasn't sure as to why, but (Y/N) suddenly got hit by a serious case restlessness. Sure, on occasion sometimes she doesn’t fall asleep, but that's usually occurs once in a blue moon! And when it does, it happens one night and the next she falls asleep, like a rock! I mean, a lot humans out there have the occasion that they don't sleep for a night! But... not this time, this time, was different, she's been wide awake for almost a week! And it's driving her, literally, insane! Because that's a human thing that does happens if people don't sleep for a long period of time, they start hallucinating, and she doesn't want to reach the hallucination phase!

So, she asked Solomon to make her something to fall asleep, and Solomon, not forgetting the boon he owned her, agreed without much question. "Are you going to take as soon as you reach the house?" He asked, as (Y/N) slowly removing her forehead from the desk "Not right away... Even if I'm tired, I'll wait until 8... since that’s after we have dinner" Solomon only smiles "Seems reasonable, it's better to drink medicine with your stomach full and all".

"Thanks again Sol... I _**really** , **really**_... needed this" (Y/N) says packing her stuff to leave " _ **I really, really, reall** **y**_ owe you one..." her words slurring a bit. "No need to thank me, you helped me the other day and I'm just returning the favor" He explained himself "Now, now, go straight home, I don't want you getting hurt" Said Solomon, watching her leave.

(Y/N) sort of replied, what really came out her mouth was nothing more than just some murmurs that didn't make sense, but he did know she replied to him due to some hand gesture she made. Slowly, (Y/N) wobble her way to the door, where she was greeted with a concerned Mammon, who proceed to help her walk back to the house of lamentation, without saying much as a "Hello".

"Will the potion _**only make**_ her sleep?" Asked Simeon, concerned spiking in his words, he had watched the scene unfold, but didn't say a word until now. He saw how miserable (Y/N) looked due to the lack of sleep, so he didn't take issue of (Y/N)'s choice of taking something to help her to finally sleep, but has known Solomon long enough to know that the man wouldn't miss a chance to play a prank if it was in front of him.

Solomon, ever so mischievous, replies "Of course it will! I'm no monster, you know?" He said, and then pause "Of course, something else will happens, but not to her" he said, not giving any more details to the now frowning angel. "What would that be?" Asked Simeon, not really liking where this was going,

Solomon smiled "I just wondered, how would those brothers react to her imagination suddenly playing them a visit?". Simeon frowned at Solomon, then sighed "As long as nobody gets hurts, specially not (Y/N)..." Solomon laughed "I wouldn't even dream of doing that!".

The rest of that evening passed like a blur to (Y/N). Barely holding the conversations that she had with the brothers, just listening to them talk, from Levi's talk about a new game, to Asmodeus telling you his newest endeavors with devilgram; then spent some time watching TV with Satan, Mammon, Beelzebub and Belphegor, and by the time dinner came (Y/N) just listened to Lucifer's soft complaints about work.

When dinner was over, (Y/N) took a hot bath, dried her hair, and then jumped into her comfortable pajamas, and finally, drank the blue potion in one swung, and then, finally, just finally lay down, first staring at the ceiling, enjoying the quietness the night time had brought. She could hear the gentle melodic croak of frogs and toads from outside, along with the low rumble of the refrigerator outside of her door, she could also hear the far away voices of the brothers, and their movements through the house. They did promised her to be quiet, but, (Y/N) was now used their loudness, so even that, coaxed her to fall in her much needed slumber.

Not even the weird sensation she felt in her ears felt odd or uncomfortable, it felt relaxing, and slowly, (Y/N)'s eyes closed, for the night, and won't open until morning came.

The more she feel into the world of dreams, the more prominent that weird sensation in her ears was.

The more (Y/N) fell into the arms of sleep, the more of a mysterious mist came out of her ears.

Thus, the long night for the brothers began.

**End of prologue.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, some details:
> 
> \+ English is my second language, so please correct me if I wrote something wrong, or if there's a better way to write something. 
> 
> \+ If you aren't familiar with the singing of frogs at night, I don't blame you, it's something very specific from where I used to live. Here's a link for those interested to hear how that sounds: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jhXaTTkJfM 
> 
> \+ This is a weird fic but I think there's enough plot for it to make sense. 
> 
> +As to why I added the frogs thingy, I just thought it be cool, and toads too because: why not? It's a different world, why shouldn't they have singing frogs and toads? Though, in real life only the frogs are the ones singing!
> 
> +Edit: Be aware that I might edit the story from time to time if I find a misspelling or find a sentence that doesn't make much sense, or if I see that I forgot to add a " ' " somewhere! 
> 
> Have a fantastic day or night from wherever you are, enjoy the frogs singing, and I hope you enjoyed this prologue.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	2. Mouth fixation

Beel walked into the kitchen, being extra careful as he opened the door, and as he closed it. Trying his best to be super quiet, as to not wake (Y/N) up. Tonight's dinner wasn't enough to keep his hunger at bay, and by the time (Y/N) had finished bathing he began to feel his hunger creeping back. So, went in to eat something so he could sleep without his stomach acting up (for the first 25 minutes at least).

So, he opened the fridge, and as quietly as he could be, he began to explore the fridge in search of his next snack and hoping that taking things ridiculously slow will minimize the sound he makes.

Sadly, there wasn’t much, except a plate of dragon duck beaks and a jar of pickled hellberries. He shrugged, better than nothing, oh! And on the back, there’s some tooth-jelly with cream! Lucky!

So, without thinking much, Beel opened the jar with an ease, which opened with an audible pop.   
  
But, imagine his surprise, when he heard footsteps on the stone floor behind him, and then felt the sudden warmth of a hug on his back and stomach.

"Hello Beel" (Y/N) said, greeting him sweetly "Wasn't dinner enough?". Beelzebub shallow quickly, almost getting himself stuck in the process "(Y/N)... weren't you asleep already?" he asked, a bit concerned "Sorry...Was I too loud?" he asked thinking the jar was to blame, as he tried to turn around to look at her, only for the girl's hug tighter "No, no, you weren't...".

Beel soon could feel how the girl's arms held him, and her face buried on his back, he was happy to be hugged this way, but (Y/N) hasn't sleep for days. Finally, he made (Y/N) let him go, gently holding her hand "Wait, (Y/N), you should go back to bed..." then he got hugged again "But I’m fine _now_..." Beelzebub smiled, he felt a happy warmth spread on chest, but he insisted as he gently made her let go of him "Still, you haven't slept for days, besides didn't Solomon gave you something... to... _help. **..**_ **"**

Slowly Beel took notice of a rather glaring problem, and the more he took notice of said problem, more words ran out from his mouth "Beel, Is everything ok? Your face is getting pretty red, you know?" (Y/N) says blinking in confusion, at the now speechless Beelzebub.

"(Y/N) ...w-where are your pants...?" He asks, stuttering a bit (Y/N) only looked down at her red oversized shirt, and naked legs and when she looked back up, she was smiling “ **Oh** , I just figured, I wouldn't need them for this..." and before he could ask, (Y/N) got close, and cup his face "Beelzebub...Can I kiss you?" she asked, smiling. Her hands caress his face, gently holding him, as her thumbs rubbed on his cheeks and gently held him, as she patiently waited for his answer.

Beel's mouth betrayed him, not allowing him simply to muster the words, so instead he nod his head instead, giving the girl permission. (Y/N) grin at his answer, and went on ahead with the kiss, making him jump at the suddenly touch. Their kiss began slowly, peppering with each other affectionately. Beel could feel how his body began to warm up, feeling hot when his skin felt (Y/N)'s touch, especially when her hand's slowly traced down his neck and stopping on his hips, her thumbs sliding his shirt up a bit.

Then, Beel tilted his head, deepened the kiss, and slid his tongue inside of (Y/N)'s mouth with lots of compliance, but even then, the kiss was sweet. He cupped her face ever so gently, like she was the most precious thing in the world, his thumbs placed near the corner of her lips, and drinking off her lips like a chalice.

(Y/N), then tried to return the favor, with lots of fervor and joy.

She got on her tiptoes in order to reach him a bit better, and moved her hands from his hips to his face, to cup his face as well, Beel by now was getting lost on his own pleasure, so he let her. (Y/N)'s body was flush with his, grinding ever so slightly against him, but, of course, his body reacted to (Y/N)'s touch, and she could feel him against her hips too.

But, it soon became clear something was off, as soon as he felt her tongue touching the back of his palate, making him jump a bit, as she gently let her tongue run up and down on his palate, even rubbing his gums.

Then Beelzebub could feel how (Y/N)'s tongue abused his mouth, filling his mouth somehow to the point it didn't really felt natural anymore. His knees buckle a bit, it was really getting to his head, and he was getting, so much so that he held onto the table for support. Finally, (Y/N) let's him go, even taking some steps back to give him space.

Beel breathes in, noticing how much out of breath he was, but that didn't matter when he noticed a glaring problem, since when (Y/N) had just a long tongue?

The girl was now playing with it, wrapping it around her finger like it was nothing, but with a smile that reached her eyes, and like it was for show, got her tongue all the way back inside her mouth, like it was nothing. "Now, now Beel... You shouldn't be gasping like that" she says, getting close and up in his space again "Someone might hear you if you're breathing that hard... or moaning for that matter" her voice now sickly sweet.

Then Beelzebub took notice of something else, a small blue ring around her pupil, so many red flags at once, but how come he didn't perceive this person as none other than (Y/N) herself? He wasn't sure, he would have taken notice if the person in front of him was pretending to be (Y/N), thanks to their contract it shouldn't have been impossible for him to tell (Y/N) apart from an impostor.

"Beelzebub..." (Y/N) called out to him "Keep your eyes on me, ok?" she instructs him

The demon boy listened, his hands gripping hard on the wood counter behind him. Slowly, (Y/N) began to lower herself, leaving a trail of kissing on her way down, starting from his chest until she reached his navel, where she lifts his shirt, and began to directly kiss his skin.

Why? why does she look different? Yet feels like the real (Y/N) was in front of him? All logic be damned, he couldn’t think anymore, he felt too hot and bothered to put anything logical together, especially when (Y/N) was doing all these things to him.

With each kiss Beel's skin felt like he was burning, his back curling a bit every time (Y/N) moved lower and placed a kiss on a naked spot. His eyes burned on her, entranced by what she was doing, ever so focused on her task, without distraction.

Then finally it hits him, a particularly sweet smell. It was like the combination of incense and one of Asmo's softer perfumes, it didn't burned his nose, but he could tell it was safe thanks to his large list of eating strange things he shouldn't have in the first place, but the smell guided his gaze toward the (Y/N)'s bedroom door. From under the crack between the door and floor a blue color mist was coming from.

 **"Ah!"** He looked down his eyes looking back down at the sudden feeling that he got bitten (though that might be an exaggeration, it was closer to a pinch) on his hip, and there was (Y/N), looking up at him and pouting and frowning, her hands now holding his unbuttoned pants "I told you to keep your eyes on me..." she complained Beelzebub gulped "S-sorry" he says, a bit embarrassed, this made her smile a bit "Good, now, only focus on me, ok?" she commanded him still smiling at him "Yes... sorry".

Smiling, (Y/N) goes back to her previous task, but not before kissing gently where he bit him, her hands holding the hem of his pants and underwear, then slowly slid both down, and kissing the skin as it got exposed, until finally his erection was freed. Without the pants Beelzebub’s fully erected penis could be seen in all its glory, even making (Y/N) pause, and then gawk at it.

Then (Y/N) looked up and smiled at the demon, obviously giddy "Well... I'm glad you've liked things so far to be like this, Beel" which made him look to the side embarrassed. "Can I continue?" (Y/N) asks, sliding a hand up his stomach, touching his skin with the pads of her fingers "…Yes, please do" he said, begging (Y/N) with his eyes.

Without further questions she got to it, starting with a kiss at the base, her hands going back down, until they reach his thighs, stopping just above the knee. From the base, (Y/N) moved to the tip, where she placed a hearty kiss, sucking the tip a bit, only for it to slip off her lips. Beelzebub soon felt an electric sensation running down his back, feeling goosebumps appearing all the way down to his hip, then gasping, at the feeling of (Y/N)’s cold hand grabbing his cock.

The girl was clearly happy, seeing how nicely Beel was reacting to her touch, so it motivated her to keep going. Finally, she took the tip in her mouth. She sucked and licked, letting out and in, making sure Beel could feel her lips around it as she got it out of her mouth, and when inside of her mouth licking it in circles as her lips nibble it. Beelzebub was trying to take it all in, feeling like he was overstimulated, gasping in every time she got him back inside her mouth, unconsciously increasing the strength in which he held the table. (Y/N) placed all her attention on licking Beelzebub’s cock like it was the most delicious thing to ever be in her mouth, shaking a bit as she got him deeper inside her mouth, running the member up and down her tongue, and as she let two her fingers inside her.

Her excitement only grew bigger when she looked at Beel’s face, the demon boy was flushed from his face to his ears, his breathing was hard, gasping when she stimulates him, she was very much happy, as this was what she wanted to see.

And more, she wanted to see more of Beel, to taste him even more, to see him react to her touch, to feel him on her mouth and throat, her body shudders with just the thought, feeling how her insides tighten around her fingers.

So, she slowly takes him inside, pushing him all the way inside of her mouth until his deep inside, watching as Beelzebub’s eyes crack open only to see her taking him in ecstasy, her legs shaking like crazy, her cunt dripping down the floor, barely containing the muffled moans she made.

Beel at first panics, so he tries stop her in fear that he’ll hurt her, but his voice fails him, only producing a desperate squeak, his knees almost giving up. But the girl didn’t stop just there, once she had taken the demon´s cock in, she thrust her head. 

The demon boy moaned loudly, the sound escaping his lips before he could even think to stop it. Pleased with this reaction (Y/N) moved her head, setting a fast pace without stopping, her fingers even followed how fast her head moved.

Beel could how fast he was losing control of his body, his mouth felt lax, his body trembled each time the girl pushed him back inside her throat, his hands were so sweaty they were slipping on their grip, his back arched and his chest heaved. It really didn’t take him long to feel his orgasm coming, even thrusting back to finish faster.

Hips trembled, shook, and then things ended in a sudden flash. Beelzebub felt like his body exploded and his muscles lost all tension it had, and suddenly became aware of many things, like how his body was covered in sweat, the air felt cold and hot at the same time, and in front of him was (Y/N).

The girl’s mouth was open, as she was gasping for air, and from her mouth he could see the large amount of cum he left inside her mouth, even seeing how it dripped off her mouth and tongue, she even had cum on her chest and face, but despite all that, the girl looked entranced, even seeing a tiny wet spot in the area between her legs, which were still shaking, even as she had both hands on her cunt.

Seeing this, Beel finally snapped back to reality. He looked around, and tried to find some tissue paper, only to give that up and take his sweater off and use his shirt to do the job “(Y/N)! I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! I should have warned you…! I should have…!” he felt embarrassed, but he still insisted to clean her off, his reason had come back to him in a flash, making him process that just happened, even making him alerting him that his stomach was empty. Then, to his horror, he watched how (Y/N) casually closed her mouth, and drank his cum. He was speechless, his feeling running wild in his mind, feeling like wanted to scream but also kiss the girl in front of him, but also go and eat everything that was inside the fridge, truly, his face wasn’t able to catch up to all these wild feelings.

But then a simple question came to his mind “You… you are (Y/N), right?” he asked at the girl, who only, smiled back “I’m one of the many parts of myself, that I don’t tell you guys about…” She said, leaning in close to the now partially naked Beel “Just, take me as “how I would imagine myself if I wasn't such virgin”

Beelzebub frowned in confusion, and before he could ask another question, he felt the cold floor on his back “But let’s not worry about such complicated things! I’m going to be asleep until morning comes, so let’s have fun until then, Beel!” she pauses “Or until another me tries to steal you for herself” she says smiling and letting her long tongue out again.

“W-wait, what do you mean another _**you**_!? There´s more of _**you**_!?” he asks, in a bit of a panic, specially because he could feel her hips rubbing against his dick “W-wait (Y/N)! at least let me eat something!”

And from inside the bedroom, a tiny and muffled moan could be heard, but this was only met to deaf ears from the sleeping girl on the bed, who a that point was producing wheezing like snores.

**End of chapter 1.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! and welcome to the first chapter, where things are just going to get better from here!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that my writing isn't as akward as I feel/think it is (One of the many blunders of learning a second language). If you have any writing tips, I'll take them off your hands gadly!
> 
> Anything aside from that, would be that I haven't wrote anything this fast in years, I'm so quite happy about that; and I guess I'm wondering if 5 pages is too short? But that could be my perfectionism talking for me!
> 
> With all this said, hope you enjoy the chapter, and that you have a wonderful day or night! I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
